Conventionally, a system in which n relay coils (relay antennas) (n is an integer equal to or greater than 1) are disposed between a power transmission coil (transmission antenna) and a power reception coil (reception antenna) in a wireless power transmission device of magnetic resonance type in order to elongate the transmission distance of electric power is known (for example, refer to patent reference 1).